3:00 AM
by Amber Supernova
Summary: Sasuke is on his way home late at night after training, when he runs into a special pink-haired kunoichi.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Kishimoto-sama has the rights to that… lucky bastard._**

 ** _This is basically set a few months after the 4_** ** _th_** ** _Ninja War, no plot really, just some SasuSaku loveliness._**

 ** _Two-shot._**

 ** _Also, this is my first-ever fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. But don't be afraid to leave a review, I'd really like to know if I'm any good at this._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

It happened again. It happened _again._

Sasuke was just making his way back to the Uchiha manor, arrogantly smirking after a much-needed spar with Naruto, which Sasuke had _obviously_ won. He was an Uchiha after all. It was roughly 3:00 in the morning now, so the village was still fast asleep. He preferred sparring at night, he found it much… easier. He found the silence and darkness more suited for him.

The manor had just come into view when he saw a flash of pastel pink hair in the corner of his eye. He then turned around abruptly to see a petite woman standing a few feet behind him, off to his left slightly, shyly staring at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. He couldn't help but automatically admire the figure in front of him.

 _Sakura_.

Every single time his eyes met hers, hell, just the general sight and thought of her would make his heart either skip or stop, sometimes both, and it was driving him fucking _crazy._

Her eyes were definitely the most extraordinary colour he'd ever seen; the sea-foam green was somehow brighter than the sun, almost blinding with their beauty, and sometimes he found it impossible to look away, and what pissed him off is that he didn't want to.

When did he become such a fucking wuss?

 _Get your emo shit together, man. It's Sakura for fuck sakes! Your team mate/close friend? Relax!_

"What do you want?" he deadpanned.

Sakura laughed, "What, can't a girl go for a walk to visit her team mate?"

"It's after 3:00 in the morning, Sakura. You should be asleep."

She lifted her head towards the sky, staring at the cluster of stars decorating the night sky, with a full moon gently hanging behind dusted clouds. The moonlight made her hair glow a pale silver-pink, and her eyes looked distant and somewhat lost, as though her thoughts were elsewhere. She was stunning, and Sasuke, once again, found himself staring at her.

"I… I can't sleep." She almost whispered.

Sasuke observed her more closely, if that was possible. She looked beat, he had to admit, like she needed to sleep for a couple of weeks straight, or maybe she hadn't slept in weeks. He also noticed that her normally pale skin looked a little flushed, and her breathing was slightly laboured.

He also observed the fact that she was in nothing but a lacy white, spaghetti-strap nightgown that barely reached mid-thigh, and a pair of plain black flip-flops.

He swallowed thickly and took a deep, deep breath.

 _Fuck. Keep it together, Uchiha._

"I see… so, what made you want to come all the way out here?"

Sakura lowered her head slightly, her pixie hair now somewhat hiding her face, and she crossed her arms over her chest, almost hugging herself, unknowingly accentuating her cleavage, all for Sasuke to see. She literally had no idea the effect she was having on him.

She was tempting him without even trying. She had _no_ idea that she was even doing it.

And why the hell was he letting this get to him? Letting _her_ get to him?

Sasuke internally shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of such thoughts of Sakura.

To no avail, though.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He just stared at her instead of responding at first, because he felt like he would choke on his own words. She probably thought he was acting like an idiot.

"Aa," he answered after a minute or so.

"Do you… I-I mean would you..." she trailed off, her eyes wandering anywhere but on him, as though she were nervous. And to be honest, her sudden sheepishness was starting to make him a little uneasy.

"Sakura." he deadpanned.

She finally rested her green orbs on his lone obsidian one, since his other eye was covered by his inky locks, hiding the unstoppable power within it. And his heart did that thing again, and he _hated_ it.

 _Dammit._

Sakura inhaled a shaky breath before finally blurting out, "Can I stay with you tonight? I'm so fucking tired, but I can't sleep," she paused to take another breath, "A-and I don't want to be alone, I'm honestly bored out of my mind." She smiled softly at him while tucking a few stray pink locks behind her ear.

Sasuke swore he was about to fall over, but held his composure, although with great effort.

It's not like it was the first time Sakura had come to his place late at night before, it's just that recently he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to peel off every article of her clothing from her lithe body with his teeth.

 _Kill. Me. Now._

He'd also been having a hard time denying her anything these days either. Seeing her eyes light up and the apples of her cheeks swell made him want to give her the moon, if she wanted it.

Sasuke really had changed a lot since they were Genin.

All Sasuke had ever cared about back then was becoming stronger and getting his revenge, and Sakura used to be so annoying and obsessed with him, it drove him up the wall, even though they'd always been comrades, and eventually friends, he wasn't interested in love back then.

But now? All he could think about was _her_.

He wanted her to hug him like she hugged Naruto if she was having a bad day. It made his insides burn every time she got too close to the dobe, or even Kakashi-sensei. He wanted to be on the receiving end of her affections.

And she didn't have a clue.

Sasuke exhaled slowly, "Alright… you can stay with me,"

As he thought, her eyes lit up like Christmas and her cheeks flushed an adorable pink, slightly darker than her hair.

"But I'm exhausted, so I don't want to talk too much, or have you talk my ear off."

"That's perfect, I really just want to relax with you anyway," she said cheerily.

 _Why me? Why must she torture me?_

Sasuke did his best to calm the storm rising in his chest, but nothing could help the sudden sickly-nervous feeling in his stomach.

He really hated feelings.

"Let's go, then."


End file.
